


Rider Predators

by Necrom792



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necrom792/pseuds/Necrom792
Summary: In a city of skyward highlands a young man named Nathan and his little sister Ava and there mom Scarlett move into this city. But now since Scarlett has a new job, Kenny worries about her on what her job might be, so he follow her and sees these monsters call amazon monsters who the Nova headquarters wants to know more about. But they escape and they wreck havoc in skyward highlands, so it's up to Nathan to transform into Rider Predator Omega to stop them because he drank a Potion that has amazon blood cells to transform into a Rider. And with the help of Amazon hunting Service and a secondary rider name Tom and his girlfriend Violet who will assist Kenny."Omega..... Amazon! Evol-e-e-e-Evolution!""Alpha Amazon. Roaming the Wild w-w-w-Wild!""Sigma Amazon. "Upbeat techno"





	Rider Predators

Rider Predator Omega  
Name: Nathan(Adaption of Haruka)  
Physical appearance: Short brown hair hazel eyes  
Personality: Nice Cunning Heroic  
Description: Nathan is a young man he's been living with his little sister Ava and her mom Scarlett. Ever since there dad passed away Nathan wants to know more about her mom's job she followed her and he sees these creatures called the Amazon monsters that escape from there laboratory and wreck havoc. Luckily Scarlett has an amazons drive that she had in her briefcase so he transforms into Rider Predator Omega.

  
Name: Ava (Adaption of Mizuki)  
Physical appearance: Long brown hair hazel eyes short  
Personality: Kind and worry  
Description: Ava is a young girl who's the youngest sibling of Kenny. Ava gets good grades and sometimes gets worried about Nathan on where he goes but she always cares about her big brother, but she dosen't know that her brother is a rider.

  
Name: Scarlett (Adaption of Reika)  
Physical appearance: Long brown hair tall hazel eyes  
Personality: Serious Genuine and Rough  
Description: Scarlett is a young Women who's always been busy with her job called the Nova headquarters. She and the other people who worked at Nova headquarters knows that the amazon monsters escaped so she showed Kenny the Amazons driver to transform into Rider Predator Omega.

  
Name: Tom (Adaption of Jin) Rider Predator Alpha  
Physical appearance: Short black hair Brown eyes  
Personality: Cool Calm and Mysterious  
Description: Tom is a man who used to work with Scarlett until he retired from the Nova headquarters. But as soon as he heard the news that the amazon monsters escape from the laboratory he told Violet about this and has an amazons driver in his hand, means he drank a potion that has amazon blood cells so he became Rider Predator Alpha and wants to kill every single amazon monster he sees.

  
Name: Violet (Adaption of Nananha)  
Physical appearance: Long black hair blue eyes  
Personality: Relaxed  
Description: She is Tom's Boyfriend they did living in an old apartment for about 3 years ago she always seems to take care of Tom if he's hurt or Injured, but she always gave him and Nathan some advice.

Allies:

Name: Derek (Adaption of Shido) Personality: Serious Captain and Leader of the Amazon hunting service short brown hair hazel eyes  
Description: Derek is a man who's looking for a Job which he manage to get by working at Nova headquarters. As Captain and Leader of the Amazon hunting service.

  
Name: Kayla (Adaption of Nozomi)  
Personality: Fighter Tough as nails Dosen't take orders long blonde hair blue eyes  
Description: Kayla is a Women who's been working with the Amazon hunting service for 7 years and want to fight with every single Amazon monster that gets in her way.

  
Name: William (Adaption of Kazuya) brown hair green eyes  
Personality: Funny comedic and a bit clumsy  
Description: William is a funny yet clumsy guy who always get's the job done, even when if he's cracking up a joke or 2.

  
Name: Alex (Adaption of Fuku)  
Personality: Sniper Always know what to do black hair brown eyes (wears glasses)  
Description: Alex became a sniper since he join the amazon hunting service, since then he's been loyal to his friends.

  
Name: Oliver Adaption of Maehara)  
Personality: Spy (Later deceased and came back as Rider Predator Sigma)  
Description: Oliver became an amazon monster due to one of them biting him in arm later becoming an amazon monster. But he was alive cause of him having amazon blood cells and become Rider Predator Sigma

  
Name: Tyrone (Adaption of Otaki)  
Personality: Fighter and Analyzer  
Description: Working for the Amazon hunting service but he was infected by a bite mark due to an amazon monster, so he became one and was killed Kenny as Rider Predator Omega.

  
Name: Garrus (Adaption of Mamoru)  
Personality: Childish sometimes acts like a brat and whines but has a good heart to his friends  
Description: Garrus was an Amazon mole monster who the Amazon hunting service found and they use him to be on there side. He sometimes gets along with Nathan.

  
Name: Charles (Adaption of Kano)  
Personality: Individual Sometimes have a handkerchief when he's speaking with his mouth  
Description Not known is much about him other than he works for Nova headquarters.

  
Name: Harrison (Adaption of Tachibana)  
Personality: Calm  
Description: Harrison is the chief and boss of the Nova headquarters not much known about him either.

  
Name: Alfred (Adaption of Tenjo)  
Personality: Chariman  
Description: Alfred is the Chairman and business man of Nova headquarters, he also and wants to test out the amazon drivers with people.


End file.
